Damn Veela Blood
by ShadowFairy101
Summary: DMHG:I thought turning 17 was a good thing not a curse!Its a corny summary but a good story. Please R&R! NEW CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. A Letter from Home

Damn Veela Blood

7th year!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing, except the storyline of Damn Veela blood!

A/N: Read and Review please!

**Ch.1**

'Why him? Why? How did he deserve it? Ok so he'd tortured and bothered some people, but still! WHY? Damn veela blood! I thought turning 17 was a good thing not a curse!'

Our Mischievous blonde hair, grey eyed, half-veela threw something else at his wall, he had been made head boy and our bushy-hair friend, head girl. Draco had just received an owl from his mother which contained the following note

_Dear Drakie,_

_As you know your 17th birthday is coming up. I do realize you know not of your veela blood. So here I shall tell you_

_Drakie you're half-veela!_

_Anyways your blood will commence exactly when you turn 17, after that your senses will heighten and you will find your mate for life, romantic isn't it? If you don't find her or she rejects you after one month……Well lets hope you find her!_

_Love,_

_Narcissa_

'A MATE! Why? I'm not one to be tied down!'

Another crash and broken article he looked back at the clock, 11:55

"five more minute"

"four"

he watched as the clock slowly turned its hands towards 12:00 am

"I feel normal, Yes! Nothing happened! Thank Merlin!"

Draco chuckled as he fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke to a foreboding sense, she looked over at her clock and saw it was 5 am 'Yes! Draco's not up yet!' She finally gets a shower longer than 2 minutes. Draco takes 3 hours literally! She hopped to the shared bathroom happily, taking her wand with her.

"Now to find my Shampoo"

as she went through the many beauty products all but one were Draco's! At the very back she found her French vanilla muggle shampoo. She placed her wand and the towel on the counter and stepped into the shower. Hermione relaxed in the warm soothing waters, she contemplated the situation. As Head Girl she must make her rounds of the school at night with Head Boy. That was her problem she could barely stand Malfoy for 5 minutes now she had been placed in the same living area with him, share a bathroom, and 2 hour long rounds stalking the halls with Malfoy looking for suspicious activity when the suspicious one was always him! How could she survive? Oh well I'll think about it later, she stepped out of the shower that was big enough for 4 full grown men.

"Oh Merlin, I forgot my clothes! Guess that shows how tired I am."

She quickly wrapped her towel around herself and went groggily toward her room gripping her wand.

* * *

Draco woke up with a start

"Damn dream!"

he suddenly sniffed the air and smelled the most beautiful thing in the world. He got up trying to pinpoint the smell and was frustrated when he didn't find it. He looked towards the full length mirror

"I'm still as sexy as ever!" he announced proudly 'I guess I didn't inherit the veela blood.' He strode over toward the dresser to get new clothes when the smell got stronger he lifted his head and sniffed again, no! Malfoy's didn't sniff! He once again lifted up his head and wafted, it smelled of strawberries and crème he headed toward the door gracefully determined to find the source he was suddenly drounding in it and leaned against the door in support, he was in a trance and didn't notice the door knob turning.

* * *

'Merlin, why wont my door open!' with all the force the bushy-haired girl could muster she forced the door to open. She heard a crash and a few things fall on the opposite end of the room. 'Darn it all I wanted was my clothes' Hermione heard a groan from the other side of the room.

"damn it gra…."

She looked at him in a mess on the floor, hair tossed everywhere, and no shirt….Wait no shirt? And I'm in a….a….a towel! Ahh! This isn't right! She quickly looked down to hide a growing blush.

"I'm sorry Malfoy I thought it was my room and well...I'm sorry"

When she didn't hear a sneer or an insult she quickly looked up, maybe she had given him a concussion! Then she'd have to give up her position as Head Girl! Now she was scared but what she saw next scared her even more!

A/N: Yes it was very short i'm sorry! Please Read **_AND_** Review!


	2. Veela Thoughts

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, except the storyline of Damn Veela Blood

**Ch.2**

Ugh my head! That mudblood was really getting on his nerves when he looked up at her to spit out an insult he saw the most beautiful creature on earth! Even more beautiful than him! Wait! What was he thinking the mudblood wasn't even remotely cute! But she's so pretty…No! Something was definitely wrong! She must have put something in his drink! Yes! That's right she must have…Come from heaven. NO! She's so….Beautiful! suddenly Draco was in a trance all he could think about was her!

**

* * *

**

Hermione saw Malfoy with a look in his eyes that she never wanted to see again they were glazed over and locked with hers

"Malfoy?"

"uh…..Malfoy?"

"MALFOY!"

"Yes?" Draco said dreamily almost matching Luna Lovegood's tones.

"Stop staring at me! And put a shirt on!"

"why?"

"Because it's not right!"

"sure it is" Draco said slowly getting up and walking toward a very nervous Hermione.

"Malfoy are you ok!"

"never been better" Draco never took his eyes off of her. Hermione suddenly found herself against a wall and held onto her wand like her life depended on it.

"Malfoy Please Stop! Malfoy!"

Draco not taking heed caressed her check with his pale hand. He did it so softly it seemed as though he thought she was so fragile that if he pressed down the tiniest bit too much she would shatter. Hermione with confusion and tears in her eyes did the one thing she could think of, she pointed the object that she had held onto for dear life and whispered so softly that Draco could barely hear it, but could still sense the anger and confusion.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

as if a plank of wood Draco hit the floor with a loud thud. Hermione on the other hand ran out of draco's room tears flying behind her when she arrived at her sanctuary she locked herself in and hid under the covers sobbing.

**

* * *

**

What in the world had just happened? Draco had unfortunately returned to his former personality free of his veela personality for now. Had he actually touched Granger, the mudblood, a member of the Golden Trio? Gross! And she dared to hex him? This called for some serious revenge! The hex slowly disappeared and Draco stood up, finally got dressed without distraction, and then headed down the stairs to the shared common room to finish some last minute homework. A small voice appeared in his head

'hey at least she looked good in a towel'

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A/N: I know its even shorter but I promise the next will be longer!

Please Review!


	3. Potion Incidents

_**A/N: this is a revised version, it was corrected by me so it still maybe a little hard to read but it is a little better! Enjoy!**_

**Ch.3**

**Hermione POV**

_A/n: I've had problems with my e-mail so even though my Beta corrected this chapter I couldn't decipher it so here is the uncorrected version! Good Luck reading it!_

"Harry, Ron!" an excited Hermione ran down the hall to meet them before they entered Snape's room. She had decided to forget about the previous events that morning. The happy Trio began to discuss how things were fairing in Gryffindor, than the subject turned to Draco and how she had been able to live with him

"Mione, if he ever harms you just tell us and we'll…."

Hermione glared at Ron for the unwanted nickname

"Ronny" Hermione started trying to get revenge on her 'nickname'

"The ferret hasn't done anything that bad." Realizing her mistake she tried to recover but…

"What do you mean by 'that bad'" Harry asked starting to seethe with anger just at the thought of one of his best friends being hurt at all from Malfoy

"Oh look its Lavender! Hi Lavender!" Hermione quickly ran toward the confused Gryffindor and walked with her trying to escape the questions that were bubbling in Ron's and Harry's minds.

When they arrived at potions Snape was at his desk glaring at all the students that he'd have to teach for another long year When every last student entered the Classroom he began his speech

"As you know 7th year potions is at a higher level than last year so to those students who failed to prove acceptable to potions this year but somehow wormed their way in here" Snape glared at poor nervous Neville

"I hope you have now updated your potions ability. But to those who have excelled in this art it should be very valuable to you indeed" Snape smirked in Draco's direction. "Now open your books immediately to page 367!"

'Looks like things are going to be the same as last year' Hermione groaned inwardly. "Today we will be making a Consto Tempus potion, can anyone tell me what it does?" Hermione shot her hand up in the air as usual it was ignored

"Anyone, anyone at all? Obviously you didn't study over the summer! Well than I think that calls for some study time! Each of you will write an essay over the Consto Tempus potion and have a vial of the completed potion on my desk tomorrow!"

Groans throughout the class were heard

"Unless you want to double your assignment I suggest you start now!" The whole class started moving for supplies and other things. Snape smirked at the control he had over his students, then went back to his office. The Students started to group into pairs.

"Hermione me and Ron want to work together today is that okay?" Harry asked politely

"Yep" I said grinning at my two best friends who obviously knew nothing of the potion

"Hermione w-will you w-work with m-me?" Neville asked me nervously

"Sure!" I beamed at Neville I felt so bad for him about the worming thing and I just wanted to help him. He grabbed my arm and we started towards his table

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

* * *

**Draco POV**

All of potion whipped their heads around to look at me, why did I say that? Why do I care who Granger partners up with? Because she's yours and yours alone! No that's not true she's a mudblood! But you love her! No I don't! the confused stares and questioning stares continued as he argued with himself. Quick Draco recover!

"She's a filthy mudblood show some pride Longbottom!" my fellow Slytherin's erupted in laughter while the Gryffindor's sent me several death glares I looked over at my Victim and saw a death glare that even scared me. I shuddered involuntarily I saw my beauty……Wait, wait a second No! I saw the mudblood smirk at my unwanted shudder "Well ferret boy I could almost say the same thing about Pansy you might get rabies!" This time it was the Gryffindor's who erupted in laughter, Pansy however shrieked at the insult

"Granger you filthy mudblood, how dare you talk to me!" I yelled as I advanced on her to injure the nuisance

"Malfoy don't you dare harm her" an angry Weasel yelled

"You touch her and you're dead!" an equally angry boy-who-lived yelled

"Are you threatening me Scarface?"

"No! I am!" I looked toward the sound and found myself staring face to face with a wand and its owner, Granger.

"I am tired of having you insult me and my friends 24/7! You take advantage of everything and everyone! Go to Hell Malfoy!"

"Miss Granger that will be enough" Snape said grabbing her wand. "10 points from Gryffindor, also you will both work together for the rest of the semester for this ridiculous outburst!" somehow I was happy with this outcome but washed away the thoughts and replaced it with disgust.

"Great, bloody great!" I snapped as Hermione sat down….Wait a bloody minute when did she become Hermione to me? That must have been one hell of a potion she slipped in my drink. The potion maker in question was radiating waves off waves and waves of anger.

"Shut up Malfoy and hand me the Batwing!"

* * *

**Hermione POV**

How dare that Git put me with Malfoy? I mean how am I supposed to pass potions with Malfoy on my case? How I ask how? Well I'll tell you how! You Cant! Thank goodness our….wait my potion, Malfoy's just sitting around contemplating on something, (probably what socks he's going to wear to dinner!) is almost done! I smile as it turns a metallic purplish color!

"Well done as usual Mr. Malfoy!" a Smug jerk that looks remarkably like Snape says behind me. Malfoy gets a well done when he did nothing this isn't fair! But I'm not dumb enough to complain!

"Longbottom a potion well done" I give Neville a huge grin of congratulations and Neville looks like a kid on his first Christmas I was so proud of him! Unfortunately Snape continued

"A potion well done because Miss Granger was Whispering directions to you again!" our smiles quickly fade into fear and anger, mine was pure anger

"But Professor I'm halfway across the room! It would be impossible for……"

"Miss Granger do not talk back to your Superiors!"

"You heard him 'Mione!"

Mione? What in the world, when was it even Hermione to Malfoy? What the heck is going on these days! I'm so confused!

"My Name Is Granger To You Malfoy!" I said with dripping Venom

"Another outburst Miss Granger? That will cost your house another 20 points, so I suggest you be quite before you risk your house anymore points!" I shut up quickly and took a vial of the potion to turn in tomorrow, I started on my essay.

'The Consto Tempus potion is used to stop time when more time is needed it doesn't stop time for the makers of the potion……..'

I could hear the book 'Potions Level 7, Advanced' reciting in my head I looked for a second and noticed that Malfoy was getting his Vial except he took two! Curious very curious indeed but once again I will not complain because it's a well-known fact Snape favors Slytherin.

"Miss Parkinson your potion is the wrong color, what did you do to it? Now think Miss Parkinson what could've gone wrong?" See? He sure didn't treat Neville this way!

"Oh I might have forgotten to chop up the bat wing"

"You fool! Do you realize what you've created?" I smiled to myself it was about time Pansy got what she deserved in this class she messed up the potions more than Neville but Snape never got onto to her I started to think, ok so you have the Consto Tempus Potion but if you didn't cut the Bat Wing you would have….OH MY GOD! I didn't get a chance to raise my hand for there was a flash and my world went black

_A/N: Please review or I might not be motivated to write more! Just Kidding I would write anyways I love doing this as a pastime! But please review anyway! I'm ashamed that I have not done this before, so I shall do it now –clears throat- My Dear Beta, I thank you! So Thank you very much Smart1One! –cough-imikinaraeslehc-cough- yet again I say Please Review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's stuff! It's hers and hers alone! So don't sue me! _


	4. and by dead you mean?

Ch.4

Draco POV

_I awoke in my former room at Malfoy Manor except it wasn't Malfoy Manor it was brighter, all the curtains were drawn, and the room actually had color not the dull grays and blacks that it used to be, it was still green but bright shades of it. I knew what was going to happen and I hated it, it was the same dream I'd been having for weeks. Even though I knew what was going to happen when the dream started I never remembered it when I woke up. I got up, left the room and entered the grand hall I was quickly greeted by a little girl of 4 with curly blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, my daughter. In this dream I had no control over my actions I could only watch and hope that I would wake up soon. My dream self picked up my daughter and placed her on my hip with care._

"_Mommy wants you to go to the Kit…ki...Kitc…." she put her head down in shame for not being able to pronounce kitchen I tilted her head up so I could talk to her._

"_Never be ashamed for not being able to pronounce a word" I could hear me saying in an older and wiser voice._

"_Ok Daddy!" her face lit up as she talked she is so adorable I could hear my dream self thinking I could usually block out these thoughts but today for some reason I couldn't. _

"_Lets go to the kitchen than darling" I tried everything to not go to that damn kitchen but yet again I had no control, I could only watch. _

"_Okay!" I let her down beside me and we walked toward the kitchen with no hurry even though I know I should of, I was never early enough to….there she was the love of my life with her long brown curly hair tied back. She was making lunch we got rid of the house elves a while ago some thing about spew, I don't remember to well. _

"_Mommy, I got Daddy just like you said!" I could hear her say proudly_

"_That you did" she bent down and kissed our daughter on the forehead "Well Mr. Malfoy what would you like for lunch?" I never got tired of her sarcasm and wit._

"_I don't know, maybe you?" I started to kiss her passionately and could hear a vague 'ewwwww gross!' in the background we stopped to breathe _

"_I don't think I'll fit in the oven Draco" _

"_I can fix that!" a menacing voice whispered we turned our heads around toward the source and saw a tall black figure in a black cloak, a hood over his head. The figure pointed his wand toward my daughter_

"_Avada Kedavra!" as soon as the words left his lips my wife jumped in front of our daughter instinctively. Even though I wanted to I couldn't move I was frozen to the spot. Two high pitched screams emanated from a corner of the kitchen along with a green flash that filled up the room when the flash was over I went over to the figure and swung but missed_

"_Now, now Draco you wouldn't hit your father now would you?" the figure lifted his cloak and sure enough it was my father but then it changed to someone I knew very well, myself._

"_Or yourself, because you are your father Draco Malfoy!" it switched back to my father and laughed menacingly_

"_No! You're wrong I am not my father! I never was and never will be!"_

"Malfoy Get the Hell Off of me!" I looked down and saw myself face to face with Granger

"I knew you couldn't resist me Granger!"

"HELLO! You're the one on top of me!" ok so she was right but I only did it to protect her, wait why would I the great Draco Malfoy want to protect a stupid know-it-all mudblood?

"Yeah whatever Granger"

"What no witty comeback?" I leaned in really close to her angeli-ugly face and I wasn't an inch away from her lips when I whispered

"Why would I want to please you Granger?" my heart sped up for damn reason I didn't know about as she leaned in so our lips were touching, I couldn't breathe

"Malfoy, darling, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I landed on the ground beside her with a thud as she pushed me off I slowly stood up and saw the rest of the class including snape unconscious on the floor. Snape had a rather nasty cut on his head and several other lacerations and burns coating his body. I looked over at Pansy she looked uglier than normal, if that was possible, but nothing to serious.

"I just don't get it!"

"Whats this Queen-Know-It-All mudblood doesn't get something?" I smirked my trademark smirk as she glared at me

"What I don't get Malfoy is why were unharmed an conscious"

"Whats to not get, im to sexy to be harmed and that leaves ugly to-"

"Pansy, anyway my point is the affects of the esplosione potion are a) it knocks out the residence of the room 20 hours. B) it makes the room look the same on the outside for the same amount of time. C) the door to the room will become extremely hot and impossible to touch as well as spell resistant. And finally last but not least d) the only people that can stop or lessen the affects are dragon shifters, veelas, fairies, and elves and whomever they wish to protect. And that ferret is what I don't get. Obviously the affects were lessoned but neither of us are dragon shifters, veelas, faires, or elves so-"

I had stopped breathing properly a while ago

"What did you just say?"

"Dragon shifters, veelas, fairies, or elves?" granger repeated looking very confused

"What about them?"

"They can stop or lessen the effects? Your not one of those are you Malfoy?"

"No, of course not Granger, we should probably get out of here and help everyone" me and help, those are two words that do not belong in a sentence together, but I would of done anything to get off the subject. Luckily Granger didn't catch the hint of nervousness and uncomfortable ness in my voice

"Of course making contact with the outside world will break the spell, except the unconsciousness part"

Her-Granger ran towards the door as she opened it Professor McGonagall was standing there along with several other concerned looking Professors.

"Thank goodness Miss Granger what happened?"

"Pansy created an esplosione potion accidentally and somehow Malfoy and I were unharmed"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at me

"Miss Granger please help Madame Pomfrey with getting Severus and the students down to the hospital wing. Mr.Malfoy can I have a word with you in my office"

it wasn't a question, so I followed diligently out of the desecrated classroom

(A/n: i was to lazy to write the long walk to McGonagall's office, sorry)

"Mr. Malfoy I'm going to cut short the niceties are you a veela?" I knew she was going to ask this but I was still taken aback but my ego got in the way

"What gave it away the hair or my dashingly handsome good looks?"

"Mr. Malfoy this isn't a laughing matter I can assure you"

"Half" I said grudgingly

"Excuse me?"

"I'm half veela"

"When did you turn 17 and why haven't you alerted the staff?"

"Today and I didn't think it was a big deal"

"Have you found your mate?"

"no" I drawled pretending not to look interested

"Don't you know what will happen if you don't find her within a month"

"My mother wouldn't tell me" ok I was actually starting to get bored now

"You will perish"

"WHAT?" this however brought me back to reality and I was no longer bored

"If you don't find her or she rejects you, you will die of a broken heart"

Corny thing to die of but I was a bit preoccupied with the death part

"What exactly do you mean by 'die'?"

"You will cease to be, extinct, wiped out, lifeless, there are a million ways to put it Mr.Malfoy but the fact is you will be Dead"

* * *

**Hermione POV**

It was well after 9pm when I returned to the head dormitories and Malfoy was sitting on a green and silver couch in what looked like a thinking pose I nearly died laughing when I saw it his eyebrows were creased and his eyes were open by a millimeter his mouth was down in a frown this whole face created wrinkles on the ferrets face making him look like an old man contemplating the universe. I quickly walked by stifling giggles and walked into my room. Snape was going to be out of school for several months the lacerations were to severe for Madam Pomfrey to fix not to mention the serious concussion. Professor Dumbledore has already called a replacement, a Professor Dowarh. I've been warned he's pretty strict but he's probably not as bad as Umbridge. Harry and Ron are ok

and will be back in class soon. Well I think its time to turn in.

"'Mione" oh great its back to 'Mione apparently

"WHAT?" I just wanted to sleep is that to much to ask

"Come here now!" darn it, I slowly got up and went toward our common room he was sitting looking up at me waiting for something

"What do you want Malfoy?" so tired ever so tired

"I would like to inform you of something Granger" he was back to his normal smug ans smirking self

"oh its Granger now?"

"Shut up, Mudblood, and let me talk"

"Mudblood now? Are we having name problems Malfoy?" I had to mess with him a little

"Shut the hell up Granger!" oops I think I went a little too far

"Granger just listen I must confide something in you"

"I'm listening"

"Granger, I'm half veela-"

"What, I knew it, it's the only-"

"Shut up and let me finish, I'm a half veela and-"

"No let me Finish Malfoy! What in the world does this have to do with me?"

"Her-Granger you're my………..

_A/N: I love writing cliff Hangers! Wow this was a long chapter for me to write and im sorry I didn't update sooner but I wasn't happy with it so I had to rewrite it several times but i still had writers block. Then I went to camp and got my inspiration! (I was gone for 9 days) then I had 13 pages to type (this includes a good chunk of ch.5) and I know what your thinking excuses, excuses! And I am very sorry about that, please read and review!_

_Disclaimer: ok these are getting annoying real fast but basically I do not own Harry Potter the great and powerful J.K. Rowling does!_


	5. Hermione, All Tousled Up

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! So Don't Sue ME!_

CH. 5

"You're my worst enemy; true Potter and Weasely are annoying but there not exactly intelligent like you"

Did he just compliment me? No he couldn't have I was probably just hearing things.

"Obviously you can't be my mate so will you help me find her?"

"What?"

"My mate, since I hate you there is now way you could possibly be her"

"Why do you say her, it can be a guy" I love knowledge and the look on Malfoy's face was priceless!

"Well the point is I need to find HER. It's not going to be a guy, I know that for sure. If I don't find her I'll-"

"Die"

"Yes"

No I don't like Malfoy, but I couldn't just let him die. I would feel so much guilt, even if it is ferret boy. But I wasn't just about to jump on to plan Save Draco Malfoy.

"I'll think about it tonight ferret"

"Night bookworm"

I walked to my room silently and with each step I took my eyelids got heavier and heavier. By the time I got onto to my bed I was so tired that I fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

_I stood in the middle of a field with nothing around for miles. I was searching for something, I didn't know what I was searching for but it was important that I found it._

_I started to walk when I figured out that wouldn't be easy because of my apparel, a flowing medieval dress that had so many layers it was almost impossible to move in. I had to find it so I continued for several feet with some struggle. Something suddenly caught my attention in the sea of dead grass. This was it; this is what I was looking for. I ran towards it as fast as I could in the medieval dress. It kept running away from me and I chased after it with all my strength. Then the figure stopped, when I got close enough to it I saw it was an albino ferret. I picked the small creature up and held it to my heart. I felt so complete and happy; it was almost as if nothing could go wrong._

"_You mudblood wench, you have no right to be touching something better than you!"_

_I looked down at my hands to see the 'something better' and I only saw the ferret staring defiantly ahead toward the source of the sound. Reluctantly I looked up to find the source of the sinister presence making the horrid remarks, it was Lucius Malfoy. I reached for my wand but it wasn't there or anywhere for that matter. Lucius walked toward me with an evil glint in his eye. I tried to back away but I found myself paralyzed. I screamed as he got closer and closer than my albino ferret jumped off my shoulder and stood between me and the old Malfoy. Lucius just let out a screeching laugh at the bold rodent. As I bent over to reach for the ferret forgetting that I was paralyzed it turned into the one person I would least expect to see, the son of my attacker, or at least he looked like him. When I thought about it I realized there was no way it could be him. Draco Malfoy wouldn't protect a muggleborn like me. The figure in question continued to amaze me with his actions; he guarded me making sure I wasn't to be harmed._

"_Is this your choice my son?" Lucius spat in revulsion. _

_I gasped at the last words, my son? It couldn't possibly be Draco Malfoy. It did look like him but why would he protect me? I looked towards Draco Malfoy and saw him nod. I wanted to know what the choice was, but than a screech filled the air with the words of the worst unforgivable curse. I watched in terror as blinding green light enveloped the whole area. When it was gone Lucius stalked towards me, there was no one to save me now. I was still paralyzed and just screamed as he raised his wand at me and screeched those words that he had said to murder his own son, the last of the Malfoy bloodline. I watched as the lethal green left the wand I closed my eyes and waited for the end the end of my short useless life but it never came. I whipped my eyes open and found myself in a silver transparent dome. I saw the elder Malfoy look around in confusion. When he was stabbed through the heart by his own son. Then the young Malfoy walked toward me with the blood-stained sword. It was similar to Gordric Gryffindor's sword except the hilt was made of silver and incrusted with emeralds. The silver dome dissolved into thin air and I stood up to run away. But I looked into his silver eyes and found myself drowning in them. Before I knew it he was right in front of me holding my hand and smiling at me, not smirking but smiling. He started saying something me but I couldn't understand him. It was like on a radio when you don't have the frequency just right and it sounds like static with a few words mixed in. He leaned in to kiss me and I pushed him away. I ran as fast as I could to get away from him. The world deteriorated around me as I ran I heard him chasing after me and it just gave me more incentive to run faster. The world was deteriorating faster than I could run on it. Suddenly there was nowhere to run, I was grabbed around my waist and pulled against the body of the Prince of Slytherin. Malfoy pulled my hair back and started to whisper things into my ear. I couldn't understand him but he sounded confused. He started to kiss my cheek. I tried pulling away but I found myself being turned around to look at him. He leaned down and began to kiss me fervently. _

"Wake up Hermione!"

I woke up and found myself drenched in cold sweat with the sheets tangled around me. I began to look around my room to find my unwanted kisser standing beside my bed.

"Don't come any closer Malfoy"

Draco POV

I sensed something was wrong and jumped out of bed to get to Granger's room. I don't know how I got to it with all the charms that keeps the boys out of the girls rooms. But I did, It kind of felt like I was flying but I was tired so I could have been imagining it. When I got inside her room I found her shivering and whipping around in her bed. She was drenched in sweat and screaming. Even though she was dreaming I wanted to kill whatever it was scaring her. I decided on just waking her up. Not that I cared….I needed my beauty sleep.

"Wake up Hermione!"

I just stared as she woke up in a fright. She started looking around and unfortunately her eyes fell on me

"Don't come any closer Malfoy"

She looked at me in fear and started to back away on her bed. I felt a sting in my heart to know that I was the one scaring her. I tried walking towards Hermione to get her to calm down. She just kept backing away

"Hermione your-"

"Not any closer, I'm warning you Malfoy"

"You're going to-"

THUD

"Fall off the bed…."

Disheveled, Hermione grabbed onto the side of her bed and pulled herself up. Mind you, she didn't look to bad all tousled, wait what?

"Why are you- Wait how did you get in here?"

"I don't know I guess the charms have a glitch or something"

"Right….Why are you here?" she asked with disbelief, I noticed her grab her wand and put it behind her back

"I heard you screaming, so I wanted to see if you were all right."

"I'm fine, now go back to your room"

Hermione walked me to the door with her wand at her side now

"Yes mother" I mumbled under my breath

"What?"

"Nothing" I took one step on the stairs and it automatically turned into a slide. Having the ground taken from under you is not a nice feeling. I tried grasping for the post at the top of the stairs but it was too late. I saw Hermione laughing her head off at me.

"I guess they fixed the glitch Malfoy"

I saw the head common room race before my eyes. With a bang my head hit the floor and I passed out.

_A/N: Hey guys! Wow its been 10 months and 10 days since I've updated. I'm sorry about that but this past school year was pretty crazy! If any of you have ideas for this story please send them to me! They will be much appreciated and you will be given credit. I do plan to finish this story and I will finish it. I am however having trouble with the next chapter. But I'm sure I'll have the chapter up soon. I know what I plan to do with this story; it's just actually writing it that's giving me trouble. Please Review!_

_Dusty Brown: Your cookie was delicious. I told my friend Derek about your love of your life Derrick. He would like to apologize for your Derrick for being such an idiot._

_Kristen: You can stop waving your arms frantically now_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and had to suffer the long wait that I put you through. dodges random flying objects being thrown by mad readers I want to have the next chapter up by Friday. SO STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME! dodges more flying objects YOU WONT HAVE A NEW CHAPTER IF YOU KEEP THROWING THINGS AT ME! _

_By the way today is June 5, 2006 that means, according to J.K. Rowlings official site, Today is………DRACO MALFOY'S BIRTHDAY!_

_Please R&R!_

_Shadow Fairy_


	6. So Close

_Disclaimer: I'm too young to be sued! (Puts hand over eyes to be dramatic) I own only the story line people but not Harry Potter J.K Rowling owns that!_

**Ch. 6 **

When I woke up I was greeted by unwanted light and the beautiful, I mean ugly face of Granger. She looked concerned, I have to admit that the look of concern in her eyes wasn't a bad change from the hatred that was usually there. I closed my eyes again attempting to escape the light

"He's up Madame Pomfrey"

"Thank Merlin, please move out of my way Miss Granger"

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey"

I opened my eyes giving in to the light and instead of a concerned Hermione, I saw a not so concerned Madame Pomfrey

"Now Mr. Malfoy, would you be kind enough to explain how this all happened"

"What do you mean?" My voice was raspy as if I hadn't had a drink in a thousand years I looked around and saw Hermione holding out her arm, in her hand was a glass of water.

"Thank you" Hermione looked at me in surprise while I drank the water.

"I do have manners Hermione, don't look so surprised"

"Oh really, well you haven't shown them to me until tonight" I shot up in bed to give her my retort when Madame Pomfrey pushed my back into a lying position

"Could we please stay on topic children, how did you fall on your head Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well….you see….I….."

"Malfoy was showing off some Quidditch tricks to his friends in the head common room. When I walked in I found him flying around in circles. I told him to stop but he didn't listen to me so I just went up to my room. About 5 minutes later I heard a crash and the portrait door open and close. I called out Malfoy's name and when I didn't get an answer I headed out of my room and downstairs. I found him unconscious at the bottom of the stairs his broom in his hand. I tried waking him up, but he wouldn't come to. So I conjured a stretcher and took him to you." Hermione Granger, the never breaks a rule Hermione Granger just lied for me, her enemy and tormenter

"Do you remember which of Mr. Malfoy's friends were there Miss Granger?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"That's quite alright, Miss Granger could you please go back to the head dormitories and try to get in some sleep before the day begins"

"But that would only be an hour"

"Miss Granger, I need to speak to Mr. Malfoy about something. Please leave" She began ushering Hermione out the door

"Is it about finding his veela mate?"

"No, it's abo- yes it is, how did you know?"

"Malfoy told me this evening"

"Mr. Malfoy, do you mind if Miss Granger stays and listens?"

"No I don't mind, Hermione's agreed to help me find her."

"It could be a male Mr. Malfoy"

"So I have been told…" I took a side glance at Hermione and I saw her smirking

"Please sit down Miss Granger" I heard a chair scooting closer to me on my right, the opening and closing of a drawer, and a splash of something viscous

"Mr.Malfoy, I have been informed that you are a veela. You do know that if you do not find your mate, male or female, you will die. If you find them and they reject you, you will die." I heard the scratching of a quill, she must be taking notes

"I already know this Madame Pomfrey, please tell me something I don't know."

"Well Mr. Malfoy, thanks to your little show this evening you have shortened the time you have to find your mate."

"What?"

"When you fell you accelerated the process of finding your mate"

"And what does that entail Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked with real interest I took another side glance at her and confirmed my previous thoughts of her note taking, I found it oddly cute.

"He lost a week to find his mate, his powers will go into the accelerated stages, he will give off more pheromones" wait did I hear her right, pheromones?

"Wait a second, what do you mean by pheromones, I am no bug"

"If you must know Mr. Malfoy, you will give off more, let us call it sexual magnetism, than usual. Almost all the ladies in Hogwarts will basically throw themselves at your feet and try to impress you"

I immediately thought of the World Quidditch cup and the veela's that made all the men go crazy and try to jump out of the stands trying to impress them. I looked at Hermione again and saw her thinking of the same thing and trying to stifle giggles. It made me wonder what Potty and Weasel tried to do to impress the veela's

"That will be no change Madame Pomfrey, girls are always throwing themselves at my feet and try to impress me." I could feel Hermione roll her eyes at me

"Well Mr. Malfoy I think not even you are prepared for it. Dumbledore has asked that as soon as the sub potions teacher arrive that he concoct a potion to lessen these effect on the ladies here."

"Is there anything else the Malfoy should know?"

"Yes Miss Granger there is, when you find your mate Draco, male or female, you will feel a certain" an uncomfortable cough escaped the thin lips of Madame Pomfrey "urge to" another cough "mate, you will need to control these urges and you will work with Headmaster Dumbledore to learn how to control such" cough "urges"

On the outside my face showed no emotion; but inside my mind my eyes were wide with embarrassment and my cheeks were red. I really hoped to Merlin that my mate was not a first year or a male. Scenarios kept playing out in my mind and I shuddered in disgust and fear. When I snapped out of it I looked around the room and my eyes fell on Hermione, her head was down and her hair draped around her face like a silky chestnut waterfall. I knew her usually smiling slightly tan face was the color of Weasel's hair and her chocolate emotion filled eyes were wide in mortification. But then I noticed her body was convulsing and I was shocked to hear stifled giggles and then her sweet laughter got louder and louder eventually filling up the whole room. She threw her head up in laughter and the silky chestnut waterfall that was her hair flew up and framed her face in such a way that brought out her chocolate eyes and made her look like a beautiful angel. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders and I suddenly felt myself wanting to be her hair. I shook the crazy thought from my head. That must have been one hell of a fall for me to think such things.

"Miss Granger please try to contain yourself" she stifled her giggles and was once again regained her composure.

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey, how will Malfoy know when his mate is around"

"He will know Miss Granger, he will know"

"How?" Yes that's right I the great Draco Malfoy was confused on how to find my mate

"Mr. Malfoy I want you to close your eyes and focus on Hogwarts as a whole, do you see it?" I was skeptical but did as she said

"Yes"

"Now do you feel a presence that stands out among everything else"

"No"

"Focus harder Mr. Malfoy"

I could feel curious chocolate brown eyes studying me and then I saw it a presence that stood out

"Yes I see them but It's fuzzy I cant quite see where they are, wait its becoming clea-"

"That will be enough Mr. Malfoy, now we know their here"

I was pulled out of my trance when Hermione grabbed my by the wrist to go take me to breakfast, I was so close to seeing who it was and it made me frustrated to not know who it was when I was so close

_A/N: I apologize if I embarrassed Dusty Brown and/or Kristen, I was getting carried away as one does. _

_Wow, I wrote this whole chapter in Draco's Personality...Anyways I am so Happy I got this chapter finished and up before I left! I don't have much to say this time except for _

_R&R PEOPLE! I am sometimes dumb_ (and to those who know me, I look dumb sometimes not always despite the way things look...) _and just recently found the stats button. _(I might have been told about it, but I probably forgot) _What doesn't make sense is 2077 hits and only 41 reviews? Grrr! I say to those who don't review, Grrrrrrr! To those who have reviewed I give you all some of those delicious white chocolate M&M's, unless you don't like them or are allergic then I give you Ramen! And if you don't like either of those I give you a virtual hug! And if you don't want any of that, than go away! Just kidding, please don't leave! __Read and review, please and thank you!_

_Ja Ne_

_ShadowFairy_


	7. Authors Note 2, Please Read

_A/N: New chapter six is up, and for those of you who asked the book that I read was:_

The Trespass by Barbara Ewing

_It's a great book and I highly recommend it! Well Goodbye to all my dear readers and for a whole week! I'll miss you guys, please leave me reviews while I'm gone!_

_Ja Ne_

_ShadowFairy_


	8. Beating Draco with Ballet Leaps

Chapter 7 (I do not own Harry Potter, the amazing J.K. Rowling does! Obviously this is AU to books 6 and the long awaited, thoroughly enjoyed Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!)

Hermione POV

Breakfast the most important meal of the day. I admit that I have sometimes skipped such an important meal to indulge myself in the many tomes of the library but today it was needed, the long night I had really gave me quite an appetite. As I was dragging Malfoy down the corridors I noticed a lack of noise and people. I looked down at my wrist to see my magically enhanced digital watch. (I got quite bored over summer after finishing my summer work in the first week of break) 6:03, breakfast had just begun and all the normal students were still sound asleep in their beds.

"Hey are we going to go anywhere or are we just going to stand around looking at a useless muggle contraption." I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, we had only been standing for 7 seconds or so my 'useless muggle contraption' had displayed, and it was never wrong, I made sure of it.

"Why are you in such a rush, want to make that silk robe more form fitting then it already is?"

"Are you calling me fat Hermione?"

"Maybe" I said looking him up a down

"Well aren't you the black wand calling the caldron black"

"Excuse me, what did you just say"

"I said aren't YOU the black wand calling the caldron black"

"You going take that back chubby?"

"No, Heavy Hermione, I'm not" Heavy Hermione? Oh he is going to regret this I walked toward him with a sinister smile on my face

"Draco, come here and I'll give you a surprise" he must have noticed my fist in my pocket cause he took of running. I did the only thing a sane person would do in that situation. I ran after him.

"You'll never catch me Heavy Hermione"

"That's what you say"

He continued down the hallway to the Great Hall and I followed not so far behind him. My chance to catch up was coming up. It was a sharp turn and if I turned at the precise angle I could get ahead of Draco. I could see the turn and I pushed myself to get the agility to get to into position for the angle. But at the last moment Draco moved into my way and I was forced to more or less do a ballet leap around him to position myself into the angle. With my grace, or lack there of, I was surprised I made it all. I smiled to myself as I passed Draco who was staring at me, still in shock from my little performance. The Great Hall doors were right in front of me and I turned around to stick my tongue out at Draco, just for good measure. But I turned too late and ended up falling into the Great Hall and landing into a pair of strong, warm, and bronze colored arms. I looked up to see concerned ocean blue eyes, being covered by a veil of shoulder-length and somewhat curly black hair.

"What's wrong Hermione?" A clearly concerned Italian accented voice questioned. Before I could answer The Great Hall doors slammed open and Draco rushed in knocking both me and Blaise Zabini down. There were moans and groans of pain and annoyance, mostly from Draco, and eventually Blaise got up and helped me to do the same. He held me close and checked for any injuries.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Blaise questioned freshly concerned

"Yeah I'm fine" My nonchalant answer didn't appease Blaise but he settled for it, but not with out checking me over again. I felt his hand tilt my cheek up so he could look into my eyes and I looked right back into his. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks when a loud and very fake cough came from Draco's direction. We both looked toward him and Blaise moved to go help Draco up.

"No it's fine Blaise, I don't need YOUR help to get up!" Draco angrily yelled at Blaise and then continued to make big dramatic movements to stand, he was almost up when he slipped on his ridiculously expensive robes and fell onto the stony floor, hitting his head along the way. As Draco started to get up Blaise broke into fits of laughter, I tried to hold back but my giggles could not be contained. Our laughter and giggles slowed to a stop when Draco was upon his feet and his head was tilted down making his platinum blonde hair cover his eyes creating an ominous shadow over his face. Draco took a step toward me and Blaise quickly moved to block. Draco took another step and lifted his head up to look at Blaise, he had that odd look on his face again and it seemed to appear as if his eyes were tinted red.

"Stay away from her Draco, all this inter-house rivalry is ridiculous and just because you want to keep the old tradition alive doesn't mean everyone has too! Me and Hermione-"

"Blaise" I tried to stop Blaise from revealing our secret

"No it's time somebody knew, we can't keep on hiding it. Eventually someone will find out, if we just let everyone know it would be less scandalous."

"But Blaise not even Harry or Ron know and to tell Draco first would-"

"Hermione, Draco is my best friend he has as much right to-" Blaise was unable to finish his statement because his so-called best friend punched him square in the face! Blaise was knocked onto the ground where Draco started to kick him in the side. I dropped to the floor behind Blaise's head. Draco dropped from where he was kicking and started to punch Blaise in the stomach.

"Draco! What are you doing?" I yelled trying to drag Blaise away from Draco's kicks, which was not easy at all because as soon as I grabbed onto Blaise's shoulder I could have sworn I heard Draco growl and then he pulled poor unconscious Blaise away from me. I scooted toward Blaise and grabbed a hold of him again, and Blaise was pulled away from me once again.

"This is not a game Draco, give me Blaise" This time an unmistakable growl came from Draco as he started to punch Blaise with more ferocity this round. I moved over to Draco and tried to push him away from Blaise. But when I had barely touched Draco he stopped punching Blaise and breathed deep for a while. Eventually he looked toward me and I could see his eyes were there usually grey with no tint what so ever. The look there was full of emotions I couldn't separate and name. He looked down toward poor Blaise and took off running.

"Draco! Come back!…men" I looked down at poor Blaise myself and decided the injuries weren't too bad. I touched each injury with my wand and whispered Episkey over them. When I had healed all the injuries I could see, I did a general wound healing spell, levitated Blaise onto a bench at the Slytherin table, and hoped to Merlin that someone would find him and take him to the hospital wing. Then I stood up looked over Blaise one last time and took off after Draco.

When I opened the Great Hall doors I saw a flash of platinum blonde around the corner, and I ran as fast as I could after it. When I made the turn I could see he was only about 100 feet ahead of me, and I pushed myself to go faster. He made another turn and I wanted very much to ignore the fact of where he went. However when I got to all the already changing staircases leading up to all the other floors I realized this would be a more arduous task then I first perceived.

"Where is that stupid Marauders Map when you need it…"

I sighed in annoyance, took out my wand and whispered to it.

"Invenio Draco Malfoy." There are a couple of problems with this locating spell these problems include only being able to find one person at a time, the fact it will not stop till the person is found(unless the wand is physically damaged), and the wand hovers in midair leading the way. Which means anyone could basically grab it and do physical harm to it. I let go of my wand and it did as it should it hovered for a few seconds then took off up one of the stairs. I raced after it already tired from this chase, when I got to the top it sped down one of the halls and I ran after it. As I was running down the hall I noticed that the fires in their respective places were getting lower and lower. It was as if they were running out of fuel. This is a preposterous idea because the fires do not run on fuel; they are permanently running off of the magic of Hogwarts itself. The only possible reason for this lack of flame would be a creature of great magical abilities smothering the magic of this hall with its own magic. When I got to the end of the hall there were no flames at all. I could make out an outline of a figure among the blackness of the hall.

"Draco?" I called out unsure because Draco is only half veela so there really is no way he could have enough powers to extinguish the flames. I heard the movement of robes and all the fires once again came to life. He was facing me with my wand in his hand; his eyes were full of remorse from what he had done to his best friend. Yet another emotion in his eyes stuck out to me, anger.

"A tracking spell Granger?" So we were back to last names again, oh great.

"I had to find you, what you did to Blaise-"

"Was perfectly fine! He should have known better than to be like that with you!"

"Like what, Happy? Just because you want a life full of doom and gloom, doesn't mean everyone has to!"

"A life of doom and gloom, what could you possibly mean Granger?"

"You know full well what I mean, the War's over Malfoy but you keep acting like it will continue on for years to come"

"What!"

"You keep on with these old and stupid segregations! You know, Slytherin and Gryffindor? Purebloods and Muggle-borns? Rich and those who aren't spoiled jerks like you! You only associate with a very few number of people and most of those people don't care about you in the least, only the attention the get from being near you!" With each accusation I had taken a few steps to emphasize my point. Draco had also drawn closer as if to challenge my steps.

"You will watch what you say to me, you stupid Muggle-born!" From our steps we had managed to end in each others faces, not 5 inches apart.

"Say that again Malfoy!' I hissed like the snake Draco so proudly represented.

"You, Granger, are a stupid, Gryffindor Princess, Muggle-born with a horrid need of looking smart by memorizing useless books!"

I raised my hand to slap Draco with all of my might forgetting the fact he still had my wand in his hand. As soon as I made contact with the side of his spoiled, Pureblood, Slytherin face all the fires in the hall went out leaving us in complete darkness. I heard my wand drop onto the marble floor as he grabbed my arm and pulled it back behind his head. Another arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled us closer together so there was no distance what so ever between us. The hand that had pulled back my arm was now letting its fingers play with my hair. I knew what was coming but when his lips touched mine, my legs seemed to just give in right then and there. All I could do to stay up was pull my other arm, which had been just dangling awkward by my side, behind his back and wrap them both around his neck. He noticed this and while I was repositioning he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Surprised I slid down a bit and he pulled me up and held me so tightly to him that there was no way in heaven or hell that I would be taken from him in this moment.

I would like to apologize for my lack of updating. I'm very sorry, but I got writers block, mixed with school and a whole bunch of other things. But, as you can see, I did update…eventually…yeah…I'm just going to slip away quietly before you attack me with large blunt objects…


	9. Chapter 9

My Dear Readers,

I would first like to start off by saying Happy Holidays to everyone; no matter what you celebrate/celebrated I hope it is/was amazing. Next I would like to apologize for my inability to update. I know you have all been waiting anxiously, especially after that intriguing ending to the last chapter. This brings me to my third topic, the ending to chapter 7. In short the 'event' came way too soon. In light of that revelation I began to re-read the entire story, and what I read I was not pleased with. So I have decided to re-write the entire thing. What this means for you dear reader, is no updates for a very long time. I know you've been through that before with me so it probably won't be too horrible. However there is a good side to this situation. I PLAN to write the whole story, and then release chapters once a week so I can be on time when it comes to updating. I remind you now that writing the whole story is a tentative plan and if somewhere along the way I decide I should just go ahead and update, I probably will and if that is the case I do intend to be several chapters ahead of what I am posting.

Now with that all typed and done I would like to thank you all for staying with me, even though I didn't deserve you most of the time.

Happy New Years in advance!

ShadowFairy


End file.
